Squad 11, The First Meeting
by hhallh13
Summary: Kiba, Shino, and Rei become a team and have to face a test on the very first day. OC: Rei Tekashi kibaxrei...Reixshino Rated T for mild language
1. Squads

"Naruto, we have to go

**A/n: This story is with my own OC named Rei Tekashi. A back-story will be provided in a different story including Rei. Not every story I write with the OC's will be the same. So Rei may be one way in this story and completely different in another story. But enjoy**

**Story: Kiba learns to trust people and not judge a book by its cover. Shino gains friends and Rei proves to be more then she looks to be. **

** Squad 11, the First Meeting**

**Chapter Title: Squads (**_**original… I know**_**)**

"Naruto, we have to go!" Yelled a girl with long blue-green hair that hung, layered, over her shoulders, her dark green eyes flashing in the light of the sun as she stared up to the second floor window of the apartment she shared with a certain blonde haired ninja-in-training. She shifted her stance, waiting for a response, her long black ninja shoes, whose tops reached almost to her knees, sagged a little while she stood there slouching, reaching a hand to her eyes to shield them from the harmful rays. She wore a black tank top underneath a light grey colored kimono shaped top. Her hands felt heavy from all the training and the metal topped gloves she always wore. The sun soaked into her dark top and she sighed. "Naruto, damnit, if you don't hurry up Ill have to come up there and beat your ass out that window!" Just as she finished the sentence, a blur of orange and blond came flying out the window, flipping several times and dropping next to the girl, facing the opposite direction. The girl, who had not moved an inch except to turn the ends of her lips down, turned and smacked the boy over the head, knocking his forehead protector askew. "I was waiting for you for half an hour! You couldn't have moved a little faster?"

"Oww, Rei, why do you have to be so grouchy? I was just finishing my ramen!" Naruto said as he stood up, straightening his forehead protector and dusting off his signature purple jumpsuit.

"You eat the ramen from a portable cup. I don't see why you couldn't have brought it with you."

"Because then I wouldn't be able to jump all cool like from the window! Duh." Rei slapped her forehead. "I should have known" She sighed and they began walking. "If we don't hurry we are going to be late for the team assignments and then we won't be ninjas!!" Naruto yelled, pulling Rei along, almost to the point of dragging her.

"We will be fine. Besides, they already chose the teams in advance. Remember, Iruka sensei told us that the other night."

"Yeah but he wouldn't tell us who we were paired with."

"Well, that wouldn't be good would it? Cause then we would know before everyone else, and then you and your big mouth would ruin the surprise." Rei said, emphasizing her correctness with a hand on the hip as they walked. Naruto looked from her face to the hand on her hip and then burst out laughing.

"What, do you think you're Ino or something?" His laugh resonated, and with a glance at her own posture Rei broke down laughing as well. They both lay, rolling around laughing on the dirt roads until they heard the first bell. Both bodies stood up so fast that anyone who was watching could only think they had imagined seeing them on the ground seconds before.

"We are gonna be late! Quick, run!" They took off, Rei leading the way and Naruto only half a step behind. They burst through the door to their classroom right after the third bell finished sounding. One look at Iruka sensei told them to just take their seats and not make a huge fuss about it. They would probably get a lecture from him later anyway. The only places left were two individual seats, one in the front row next to a pink haired girl, and the other in the very back next to a boy who always had a puppy in his coat. Obviously Naruto bolted towards the seat with the pink haired girl who scowled at him and pushed him over onto the floor before Rei could even register that there was a seat open there. So she sat in the back next to the dog boy who was sitting next to the lazy boy, or was sitting next to the chubby one. _I picked a good spot _she thought to herself sarcastically and took her seat.

Iruka sensei cleared his throat and began to speak, reading from a long piece of paper. His speech about being good team mates and working together and never giving up lasted for about an hour and a half. At the first word of the list of Squads everyone snapped back to reality, the lazy boy woke up as did Naruto and Iruka continued reading.

"I will now announce the Squads and your team mates." He read off team 1 through 6 and people weren't too happy about their pairings so far. (A/n: the teams might not all be the same since I added in my own character and two random ones so that there isn't a random group of 4)

"Squad 7 is Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke." Sakura's head fell onto the table so hard that Sasuke was shocked into having an expression on his face due to the fact that he was sitting next to her with his elbows on the table, half asleep when the earthquake cause by Sakura's forehead occurred. "Squad 8 will be Ino, Arizu, and Kurume." Ino smiled, both boys were cute, no where near Sasuke status in her eyes, but they were good enough to spend every day with, much better than the lazy kid or the fat kid. "Squad 9 will be Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata." Shikamaru and Chouji turned to each other, at least they were friends, and they both turned to Hinata who had turned a violent shade of pink and was staring at the back of the blond boy's head. Chouji leaned in towards Shikamaru:

"She is a weird one." Shikamaru nodded. "mmhmmm."

"Squad 10 will be Neji, Tenten, and Lee." Neji sweat dropped as Tenten's eyes became little heart shapes. "And Squad 11 will be Shino, Kiba and Rei." Rei smiled and leaned across the isle to Shino who was sitting on the end of his row.

"This should be fun" she whispered to him, smiling, and he nodded slowly back. They knew each other only because Rei woke up at 4:30 every morning to run and train. And Shino was often up that early examining bugs and she would often stop and watch them with him when she got tired. She even helped him find a rare butterfly/moth cross breed.

Kiba looked to his side, examining the girl next to him and the boy she was speaking with. He knew Shino, the bug boy, was weird but he always thought this girl, Rei, would be cool, but now that he knew they were friends? No chance, he was obviously going to be the best person on his team.

Iruka finished speaking and the kids all left, heading towards home with information on when and where to meet their new sensei's. Naruto caught up with Rei a few feet outside the school building after trying to convince Sakura to going out for ramen with him to no avail.

"Sucks we aren't in the same Squad." Naruto said, rubbing a large lump on his head.

"Eh, what are you gonna do. So Sakura said no I presume?" Naruto grunted and continued rubbing his head as they walked back toward their apartment, Rei giggling to herself the whole way.

Kiba stood outside the building while his older sister Hana spoke with Iruka about the school and the students and about possibly becoming a teacher. He turned towards the path Rei had taken and couldn't keep his eyes off the girl in the distance, and he couldn't stop thinking why such a beautiful girl hung out with such weird and annoying people. He thought of Rei living with Naruto and a shutter went down his spine. She must have to deal with a big mess every day. Or maybe she was the same way as him? He shuttered again. Hana turned back to Kiba and gave him a playful push.

"Who are you looking at?" She asked, the features on her face looking even more feral than Kiba's. He shook his head and turned to walk back to the Inuzuka house, his sister stopped for a brief moment getting the fleeting glimpse of the girl in the distance. She shook her head a little and laughed. _Maybe Kibi-kun is finally starting to like girls? _She laughed again at the thought of any girl being able to deal with Kiba's gruff, complete disdain for law, and his wild side which every Inuzuka family member had. Then she turned and caught up to her little brother, smiling down at him as they walked home.

R&R


	2. First Squad Meeting

The morning arrived when all the teams would be meeting in their arranged meeting places to finally see who they have for a sensei

**A/n: This story is rated M for language **

**Chapter 2: Squad Meeting**

The morning arrived when all the teams would be meeting in their arranged meeting places to finally see who they have for a sensei. That morning, Rei awoke at 4:30 as usual and rolled out of bed. She straightened her sheets while half asleep, she usually left them askew and fixed them before she went to sleep. But since she was nervous about her first day in her new squad, she was doing everything weirdly. She even tried to wash her face in her bowl of cereal, once she realized this; however, she dumped the cereal out and proceeded directly into her morning run without a breakfast. It was already 5:23 when she made it out the front door and took in her first breath of the cool, damp, morning air. The first couple steps she took were slow, then gathering speed into a sort of skip, then she was off at her normal running pace.

o0o

Shino had woken up at 3:00 that morning since he couldn't sleep, he usually didn't sleep much anyway. Besides, he wanted to go and see the large silver moths that are only out in the morning. He walked outside and maneuvered his way into the forest and onto the path he usually ran into Rei on. By his watch he had two hours before he would see her so he ventured further into the woods. A clearing appeared in front of him, silver moths flying everywhere, dancing in the moonlight. He stuck out a hand and a rather large moth took rest on the edge of his fore finger. _I wonder what being on a team with Rei will be like. We usually don't see each other anywhere other than her morning run. I wonder if it will be awkward. _He shook the thought from his head, he shouldn't care if it is awkward, he was an Aburame and that clan did not feel such things. An hour and fifty minutes passed so he decided to head back to the path so as not to miss Rei.

o0o

Rei was running up the path towards the spot she usually met Shino, trying hard to breathe twice in through her nose and out once through her mouth in one rhythmic motion. She was almost at the spot when suddenly Shino appeared right in front of her, walking into the path in such a relaxed way that he didn't notice her in time. She looked up with enough time to reach her hands out in front of her, falling but bracing her fall against Shino's chest. They landed hard with a loud thud, Shino's glasses fall to the side and broke, one lens popping out. Rei opened her eyes slowly; something had jammed into her side when fell on top of her friend. She moved her hands off his chest and checked that he was alright.

"Shino, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" She hadn't really been fully awake until just now when she noticed his glasses had fallen off. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her, a vague, and hard to read expression on his face. Rei stared into his dark brown eyes and she blushed a little, realizing that she was still straddling him. She hurriedly got to her feet, and hesitated before reaching down and pulling Shino to his feet.

Shino bent down and picked up his broken glasses, his eyebrows turning down for a quick second. "I'm sorry Shino, it's my fault your glasses broke, I will buy you new ones alright?" Rei pleaded, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her, these were, after all, his signature glasses. But Shino didn't reply, he merely snapped the detached lens back into place and placed them back onto his face before turning to her and saying: "Its alright, that happens sometimes."

Rei exhaled and smiled at the boy in front of her, he always acted so calm and collected, she almost wanted to see him become angry or frustrated, or even if he got sad, any emotion would have been interesting for her to witness. They had known each other for five years now, since Rei started running at 4:30 and not once since then had she either seen his eyes, or any real emotion. Although she knew him enough to know vaguely what he might be feeling. "Well, that's good." She looked quickly at her watch and let out a gasp. "Its already 5:47 and we are supposed to meet our new sensei at 6:30!" She turned and took a few steps towards home before stopping and turning her head to look back at Shino. "Thanks for breaking my fall." She giggled a little, a sweet and innocent giggle, then added "see you at the training field!" Then she was gone leaving the Aburame boy to look through his dark sunglasses at his only friend disappearing into the distance.

o0o

Kiba made his way towards the training field where he, that girl, and the weird bug-boy were supposed to meet their sensei for the first time and begin their training. He rounded a bend in the path and came to a familiar field, the grass swaying in the light breeze. He saw he was the first one there. He sighed _I always have to wait for everyone else _he thought to himself before his nose twitched. Someone was coming and from what his dog like sense of smell was telling him, it was a girl. He stood up, and then sat down again, this had to be Rei and this would be the first time they would speak, they would even be alone for a little while, considering they were 15 minutes early and Hana had told him the sensei's are always a little late just to give the kids a few minutes to meet each other. Kiba didn't know what to do; he decided to go with sitting down with his hands in his pockets pretending to be overly interested in his puppy, Akamaru, while he was romping around in the flowers.

Rei came up to the rock Kiba was sitting on and raised her left eyebrow as she noticed the boy's eyes set intently upon watching the puppy. She placed her back on the rock and walked over to the puppy but stopped in order to ask permission. "Hey, its Kiba right?" He nodded without turning away from Akamaru. "Do you mind?" She said, tipping her head towards the dog that was now rolling on his back, making his white fur turn a light shade of brown. Kiba looked up this time. She wasted no time saying 'hi' so why couldn't he have even looked at her.

She smiled as thanks and bent down to pet the puppy's belly, her blue-green hair falling around her face and over her shoulders. Akamaru barked happily and kicked his leg as her scratched his belly just the way he liked it. Kiba smiled, Akamaru was a friendly dog, but no one had ever found his weak spot so quickly. Kiba found himself feeling jealous of his furry best friend as he watched her smiling and laughing when Akamaru jumped into her lap and started licking her face.

Rei looked up at Kiba and smiled a big toothy grin towards him. She had unusually sharp canines, as did he, but he had then since his family's genes were basically like a dog's. So he couldn't help but feel more intrigued by this girl he had never met before, even though he had seen her around with Naruto all the time. And he had even had classes with her, but they had never been paired up together when Iruka allowed them to pick pairs. It always went that Naruto asked Sakura, she punched him, and he always went crawling back to being partners with Rei, with her not even having to move a muscle. It was just how things in the academy went.

"Thanks Kiba, your dog was so cute I just _had_ to play with him." She said, shocking Kiba out of his thoughts and back to reality. _Yeah, I just wish you would have asked to play with me instead of him _he thought slyly before shaking the strange thoughts out of his head. He was acting weird today. He reached down and Akamaru jumped into his arms. "Its no big deal, Akamaru loves to meet new people and he especially likes pretty girls." He blushed a little after he said this; he had just admitted that he thought she was pretty. What would she say? But when he looked up he saw that she wasn't even paying any attention to what he had said, she had already begun playing with Akamaru again and he hadn't even noticed when the puppy had jumped out of his arms.

Kiba leaned back, putting his arms out behind him for support and turned right to see Shino walking towards him, hood up, sunglasses on, and hands in his pockets. Kiba nodded to him as acknowledgement, after all, this guy was part of his squad now, he couldn't just act blatantly hostile to the people he would have to work with for years to come. But Shino wasn't even looking at Kiba which, truthfully, nobody would have been able to tell because of his dark sunglasses. He was actually looking down at Rei who was now running around being chased by Akamaru. The sides of his mouth turned up for a split second before returning to normal. He moved towards the rock and stood next to Kiba.

"You can sit down ya know." Kiba said, trying to act friendly, but the Aburame boy merely stood, watching his friend, the girl that had knocked him off his feet earlier. Kiba must have noticed because he suddenly blurt out a question that afterwards he regretted asking: "So how do you and Rei know each other? Cause it seems kinda unlikely that you two would be friends." He turned away, hoping Shino hadn't heard the last part. _Idiot, good job, now your team mates are gonna hate you and we haven't even started training yet. _Shino answered without turning towards the dog-like boy "We are both early risers and we see each other a lot in the morning. We don't really hang out." Shino answered, feeling weird about admitting that after 5 years he and Rei still had never "_hung out_", not that Kiba knew they had known each other for five years, and Shino wasn't about to tell him.

"Oh." Was Kiba's only response. Maybe Shino hadn't heard that last remark.

Rei stopped running around and turned back to Kiba and smiled quickly before noticing Shino standing beside him.

"Hey Shino!" She ran over to her two team mates and settled her breathing before turning to Shino. "You didn't get hurt at all this morning did you? Cause when I fell on you, something jabbed into my side and I think I have a small bruise but other than that I am fine." She said while smiling sweetly. Kiba went wide eyed for a minute, wondering what the hell they were talking about. Were they _involved _or something? He shuddered at the thought.

Shino blushed slightly beneath the shadows of his hood, realizing how weird her sentence sounded and that Kiba might get the wrong idea. He glanced down at him, and noticing that Kiba looked interested in what had happened this morning, he quickly but calmly said "I am fine, it didn't hurt and I think this may have been what you landed on." He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a small white box that was four inches by five inches. "It is a med kit. I always have it in my pocket."

"Oh, that's good." Rei said, beaming up at the tall Aburame boy in front of her. Shino wondered what she may have thought it was before he told her, his face feeling hot as he thought about it. She turned to Kiba and sat down next to him. "I wonder when our Sensei will be here." Just as she finished speaking a figure jumped down in front of them from a nearby tree and stood up facing them, with beautiful but scary red eyes staring back at them.

R&R


	3. First Night of Training

**Chapter 3: The first night of training**

The figure stood up straight and placed a hand on her hip. "Hey, I am your Sensei, names Kurenai." She said, giving a little curtsey. Kiba and Rei hurriedly stood up and bowed a little in return as did Shino from his standing position. "I take it that you are the Inuzuka boy" she pointed at Kiba.

"Yeah, I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"And this is the Aburame kid; I hear you're very good at analyzing and scouting out situations?" She asked of Shino and he simply nodded. Then she turned to Rei and stopped for a moment. "You must be Rei Tekashi." Rei nodded and smiled a huge, sweet looking smile that made Kurenai's heart flutter; she could tell she was going to get along fine with this girl. "I heard some good things about you from Iruka; he says your tough and you work hard."

"I try mam." Rei replied, still smiling sweetly at her sensei, whom she thought was very handsome looking for a woman who had been a ninja for so long.

"Good, that's what I like to hear about the kids in my squad!" Kiba looked a little down that Kurenai had mentioned something good about both Rei and Shino but had only called him the "Inuzuka boy". "Now kids, the first thing I want to do is for everyone to get to know each other a little more so I am going to give you a mission." Shino shifted his stance slightly, only Kurenai noticed, he was shocked, as were the other two, about having a mission so suddenly.

"What kind of mission? I mean all we know about each other is our names. How are we supposed to fight if we don't know what the others can do?" Kiba protested, but deep inside he was ready to show the others what he could do and immediately take command over his squad.

"Well, if you would let me continue then I am certain you will find out what kind of mission it is." Kurenai smiled as she said this but her eyes told a more violent story. "Now, the mission will be to survive in the forest of death for three days-"

"That's it, we just have to survive? Peace of cake." Kiba interrupted again, this time there was no smile hiding the flames in his sensei's eyes, and he backed down.

"You will be tested throughout these three days. Ninja from the village will come and pose as enemy ninja and you will need to defeat them. You will not have many rations, just enough to get you through, and nothing more and nothing less. So eat only what you need to survive. Also, I will eventually test you with one of my own abilities, so be prepared for anything at all times. Never stop watching out for each other and never get cocky." She added, turning mostly towards Kiba as she said it. If Kiba had dog ears, they would have been pressed down against his head with a sad puppy look on his face. "This is a team work test not only a survival test. So be prepared for anything and, I cannot stress this enough, work together." She handed them three backpacks pre-stocked with food, a tent and sleeping bags and anything else she thought they should have. She pointed them towards the direction they needed to head and told them to make it to the big rock face and back within the three days. And then she was gone.

"Well, isn't she a piece?" Kiba said with a little laugh as he turned to Rei who looked utterly stunned at what had just taken place. Kiba reached forward and put his hand out, hesitating at first, with it hovering over her shoulder, then dropping it down lightly. "Are you alright Rei, you don't look to happy to be doing this?"

"I-uh…I am fine." She said adding a thoroughly un-convincing smile to the end of her sentence. Kiba gave her a look which stated he knew that she was lying so she told him what was really on her mind. "I just didn't think we would be sent into this type of situation so quickly, we haven't even trained at all together or really separately. I mean I have a couple jutsu but they are nowhere near perfection and I don't think I could take on enemy ninja, even if they are fake." Kiba laughed and removed his hand from her shoulder, Akamaru now resting inside Kiba's jacket with his head hanging out the top.

"Don't worry about it, if it gets too rough on you, I will protect you, I am, after-all, the leader of the squad." He smiled to himself as he faced the forest of death before a small, almost inaudible voice came from behind.

"Actually, I don't believe we ever decided on that." Shino said. If more people had been there then no one would have been able to tell that Shino was the one talking. Rei smirked a little at Shino's retort.

"Well, you obviously aren't the leading type and Rei is scared. So obviously I am the only person left to lead us." Shino shook his head at this remark, deciding it would be too much trouble to even say another word; they did need to work together after-all. Kiba turned around and started heading towards the forest. "Come on guys, day lights a-wasting." Rei turned to Shino and they looked at each other for a minute before Rei shrugged her shoulders and began walking after Kiba, walking slowly enough to allow Shino to catch up with her, walking just a couple steps behind her.

o0o

About six hours later, after having hiked all day and encountered no one they came to a stop in a clearing. They all took a seat and rested their weary feet. No one had spoken all day except to say 'watch that branch' or 'steep slope up ahead', and it was mostly Kiba doing the talking.

He looked up at the sky, the sun was going down and it would be dark in about half an hour. This would be the best spot to stop and camp in for the night. "Hey guys, why don't we just sleep here? It's going to be dark soon and this is a pretty good looking clearing to me." He said. Rei smiled at the suggestion.

"I am all for that!" She added with a big smile on her face at the thought of getting some sleep since she had almost had none the night before. "So whose backpack has the tent in it?" Everyone pulled off their bags and began examining the contents, Rei had the tent, Kiba had the food and one sleeping bag and Shino had the other two. Rei began un packing her bag and pitching the tent. Kiba, seeing this as an opportunity to talk to her got up but Shino had beat him to it. Shino turned to him, and not that Kiba could tell, but he was almost glaring at him beneath his sunglasses which he even wore at night.

"Maybe you should go gather firewood Kiba." He said, sounding very calm and collected but Kiba knew the bug boy did it on purpose and stormed quietly off into the woods without another word.

o0o

_I cant believe that guy. _Kiba thought to himself as he grabbed up another couple branches that looked dry enough._ What about this Shino guy made Rei like him? And they meet up every morning? And what was with what they were talking about earlier, what the hell did she fall on him for? _Kiba was consumed with questions about his new team mates and the relationship they shared. He wanted to talk to Rei, she seemed like such a great girl and he wasn't to get to know her better. He found her smile contagious, as was her laugh and her happiness. He had caught himself looking back at her many times over the six hour hike, even insisting she lead for a while when his neck started to get tired. He felt like a creep but he couldn't stop, there was just something about her innocence, and her happiness, and her weakness that he found intriguing. This he thought was definitely strange because he hated weakness, especially the typical weak girl. But he could see from the way she seemed scared earlier that he would need to take care of her if they were attacked, he needed to protect her. And that made him feel better because that was his connection to her, something Shino couldn't do.

Akamaru barked, a warning about the tree, but it was too late, Kiba turned forward in time to smash his forehead into the big tree in front of him. He stumbled back, caught his balance, and placed both hands to his throbbing fore head. His face burned bright red in embarrassment, causing his face to look rather peculiar do to his red, triangular face markings. His eyes welled up but he fought back the pain. _Good going idiot, you keep thinking about her and you're gonna think your way off a cliff._ He silently scolded himself as he bent to gather the firewood and head back to the camp.

o0o

Rei tied the last rope and the tent was set, Shino was already tossing the sleeping bags inside, not really caring how they landed, they could all straighten them out when they went to sleep. Rei sat down and leaned against a thick three trunk beside the tent and sighed. "A job well done I think." She said, Shino turned to her and tried to think of something witty or funny to make her laugh or smile her beautiful smile.

"Agreed." This was all he managed to say while on the inside he kicked himself for not saying something else, though he had no idea what he could have said to her. He squatted down next to her, it was cold and she was slightly shivering, barely visible to anyone other than someone who was watching her as intently as Shino was from behind his concealing glasses. He shifted slightly towards her, "Are you cold?" She looked up, surprised by the question but she nodded. "Well, some bugs huddle together when they are cold and rub their wings or legs together to keep themselves warm." He blushed in the darkness at what he had said; he hadn't meant that _they _should rub together. But before he could say anything to rectify the situation he felt a small weight on his shoulder. He turned to see the head of the girl resting on his shoulder. His muscles stiffened as he took in her scent, she smelled of fruit and a calming sea breeze. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, relaxing his body slightly beneath her slight weight.

A few minutes later, Rei's eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly and deeply, she was asleep. Shino was now completely relaxed, taking in her scent. He was about to nod off when he heard a noise in the woods straight ahead. He was too disoriented to realize that was the area Kiba had took off in, and it had only been about ten minutes since he left, but he wasn't thinking straight, he was intoxicated by the girl lying, asleep, on his shoulder. Shino pulled a Kunai from the pouch on his leg and held it on the ground, pretending to be asleep; he would protect Rei from anything that came their way.

Just then a small growl was heard and Kiba tumbled out of the woods, sprawling into the clearing, broken branched and twigs flying in every direction. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Damnit." He said and began gathering up the firewood again. He stopped and sniffed the air before turning to see Shino, and adjusting his eyes to the darkness he noticed Rei lying on his shoulder, apparently completely out. "What happened to her?" He asked, trying to sound peaceful but Shino could sense the hostility in his tone.

"She fell asleep, what does it look like?" Shino said, in his usual tone. It made Kiba so mad when that creep talked like that. _Who the hell does he think he is? I leave for ten minutes and I come back to this. Just what the hell is their relationship?_ Kiba couldn't stand looking at that guy, especially since he couldn't tell his emotion from the expression he had since his whole face was shrouded by either the darkness of rapidly darkening sky, or the fact that Shino wore a coat which cam up over his face. Not to mention those stupid glasses. Kiba wanted to break them so bad. Who was he to steal Rei from him?

Kiba turned and faced the other direction so his back was to his two team mates as he prepared the fire. A slip of the rocks made him yelp in pain as his finger was caught in the bashing together of the rocks. "What the hell?" He yelled, obviously forgetting the sleeping Kunoichi behind him. He turned and noticed that Rei was no longer on Shino's shoulder but was rummaging through Kiba's backpack. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You want food right? Well I am going to cook us something." She yawned as she grabbed up a couple cans of food, just enough for all three of them, and smiled as she said she was going off to cut some bamboo to cook it in.

"Ill go with you." Kiba said, turning to Shino to see his response. As he thought, the boy was once again un-readable. Rei didn't protest but smiled slightly and nodded.

"That would be nice, since I am so scared and all." She smiled again and Kiba smiled back, oblivious to her sarcasm. Shino on the other hand, heard the sarcasm and laughed silently to himself as his two team mates disappeared into the woods together.

R&R


	4. Completing the Test Final Chap

Kiba smiled a little to himself as he and Rei made their way to a small bamboo grove they had seen earlier that day

**A/n: Thanks for reading this story, this is the last chapter, but squad 11 will be in over stories so watch out to see how Shino, Rei and Kiba grow. And maybe some love interests will pop up in the village between certain Shinobi?? Ooooo cant wait. **

**Also, check out my new story I am working on called "the day the adults disappeared" which is a story that takes place in Konoha over the course of two days where no adults are present. Oh man, what would happen?? Go read it and find out you crazies **

**-love love love-**

**R&R**

**Chapter 4: completing the test**

Kiba smiled a little to himself as he and Rei made their way to a small bamboo grove they had seen earlier that day. It was already dark outside and the only light they had was the small amount of moonlight sifting in through the tree tops. It made maneuvering around the forest very difficult. Rei was leading but Kiba was only a few steps behind, watching to make sure neither of them ran into anything since his eyes could see better in the dark than hers could.

Rei made no attempt to make sure Kiba was still behind her, or to even speak to him. She wasn't really a person to get angry easily but the fact that Kiba obviously had vastly underestimated her, made her want to punch him. Not to mention he didn't think she could walk alone in the woods. A few minutes of stumbling through the woods brought them into a small bamboo mangrove which was brighter due to fewer trees above them. Rei stopped and let her eyes adjust before moving to the nearest stalk of bamboo. She reached out and touched it, running her hand over the hard, smooth surface, checking for holes or rot. Kiba couldn't help but feel a little aroused by the way she was touching the bamboo, but he quickly shook it off.

"Need any help?" He asked, trying to make some conversation. Rei pulled out a kunai and in one quick and fluent motion, cut down the stalk and caught it in her left hand, replacing the kunai back to its pouch.

"Nope." She said as she smiled up at him. Kiba raised an eyebrow to her before shrugging and leading the way out of the mangrove and back towards the camp.

o0o

From the moment Kiba and Rei had left, Shino had fallen asleep. It took a lot of work for him to keep up the calm and emotionless attitude he usually wore around Rei and Kiba. Rei made him want to smile, just because it was so contagious. And Kiba made him want to punch the boy square in the face. Unfortunately, he awoke the moment Kiba plowed into the clearing.

Kiba had seen the bug boy leaning against the tree with his head cocked a little to the side and sensed he was asleep. So, of course, he decided to make as much noise as possible upon entering the clearing. "Hey, bug boy, we're back." He said smiling, hoping to annoy the young Aburame. Shino simply straightened his head and continued facing forward, not making any movements at all. Kiba was thoroughly disappointed, but didn't really care; this kid wasn't worth his effort anyway. "So, it seems that we made it through our first day alright." Kiba stated, Rei nodded but did not turn to him when she spoke.

"Yeah, I have a gut feeling that tomorrow will be much more difficult, it's the middle of our three day period out here and I am almost certain that Kurenai sensei will make it the hardest of them all. So we really need to watch out for each other."

"Don't worry Ill watch out for you Rei." Kiba smiled and waited for her to thank him, but she didn't.

"We _all_ need to work _together_." Is all she said before handing him a piece of bamboo filled with the canned food they had been given, it wasn't particularly tasty, but it was food. Once they all finished eating Shino spoke for the first time since he had asked Rei if she was cold.

"We should sleep in shifts, two people sleep while one stays up for a couple hours. That way no one can sneak up on us." Kiba reluctantly had to agree. The bug boy wasn't many things in Kiba's eyes, but he had to admit that Shino was pretty smart about some stuff.

"Ill take the first shift." Kiba said, mainly because he was too awake right then to fall asleep. Rei said nothing but climbed into the tent, Shino followed after a few minutes. He wanted to give her time to get into her sleeping bag before he went in. Kiba lay back on the ground and stared up at the stares that could be seen perfectly through the clearing in the trees. _I wonder what will happen when we run into other ninja tomorrow._

o0o

The next morning when Kiba woke up, Rei and Shino had already cleaned up everything except the tent which Kiba was sleeping in and they were eating a few pieces of bread from Kiba's backpack of food. He yawned and started taking down the tent.

"How long have you two been up?"

"Since four" Rei answered.

"Since 3 when I took my shift" was Shino's response. The shift sequence that night had gone: Kiba from 11 to 1, Rei from 1 to 3, and Shino from 3 until 5 when they decided they should all be awake. Luckily, Kiba had woken up almost exactly at five o'clock.

"Oh. Well I guess we should get going then huh?" He asked. Rei nodded and Shino made no response. _What the hell was with these two?_ Kiba didn't understand why they were so…unresponsive. But he didn't really care, this was the second day and if Rei was right, this would be the day when they would surely be attacked and tested.

o0o

A few hours past and they could see the rock face from where they stood upon a small hill. Again, they had not spoken the whole time up until now and the silence, which Rei and Shino seemed content with, was deafening to Kiba's ears. "I am not sure what is wrong with you guys," he said as the descended the hill. "But you two really need to wake up and say something, or do something, I don't know but I am starting to go crazy with all the silence." Rei looked up but didn't say anything; she seemed to be looking right past him even thought he had stopped and turned to face them. Kiba sighed and looked down, closing his eyes to the soundless response. _What happened to her smiles_ he wondered?

A quick buzzing sound passed his exposed ear and sent a few pieces of hair into disarray on his head. He looked up and Rei was standing sideways with her right hand straight out and facing Kiba, she smiled. He turned around to see a ninja pulling a Kunai out of his shirt sleeve which had pinned him to a tree. Kiba let out a small scoff at the fact that he hadn't even smelt the guy approaching.

"Sorry Kiba, I wasn't really paying attention to what you said. I felt that guy following us for a while and was waiting for when he made a move." Rei said as they all moved together facing the _enemy_ ninja, ready to fight.

So she wasn't ignoring me, good. He thought.

"Same, I am surprised your mutt nose didn't pick it up." Shino said almost inaudibly. But Kiba heard it and turned, growling, at Shino who acted as if he hadn't said anything. The enemy ninja disappeared while Kiba and Shino exchanged looks, not that Kiba could even tell that Shino was glaring at him. But they continued the death look anyway.

Rei turned, her blue-green hair flying around so fast it came around the other side of her head and hit her face. She brushed it off, her dark green eyes flashing angrily at the two boys.

"Alright, knock it off, right now." Both Kiba and Shino turned to look, confused, at Rei, they didn't know she could get so mad. "We are supposed to be a team, and the fact that you two start fighting even with an enemy ninja, or maybe more than one, around us? That means that you two obviously are not ready to work as a team. And Kurenai sensei is going to fail us and be very angry if we don't work together so whatever the hell your deal is, fix it, now." She said, finishing off her sentence with a small growl that made Kiba take a step back. He had never heard such a nice, small, beautiful girl growl in such a fierce way, and it scared him a little bit.

"Fine then, how about a truce?" He turned to Shino, sticking out his hand.

"Fine," Shino answered but did not return the handshake, Aburame did not shake hands in such a way. Rei, realizing this was as good of an apology as she was going to get, turned and began walking forward but didn't get very far before she sensed something in the ground. She attempted to jump back from whatever was right below her, but mid jump, a hand reached out from the ground and pulled her down. She landed hard on her back and flipped onto her stomach to get a better grip on the ground. Kiba and Shino ran to help, both reaching out to her, but two ninja fell from the trees and blocked their paths, both wielding kunai.

"Rei, hold on, we're coming!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's coat and got ready to fight, growling up at the ninja who was blocking his master's way. Rei struggled against the pulling of the ninja who was rising out of the ground to get a better grip on her body. His head was no visible but, with the masks the ninja were wearing; it made it impossible to tell who the ninja were from their faces. The ninja reached up and grabbed Rei firmly on her shirt and began sinking into the ground, forcefully pulling Rei down with him. She produced a Kunai from the pouch on her leg and drove it into the ground to try and stop from being pulled under. Her hand slipped and before Kiba could jump down and grab her hand, she was gone, swallowed up by the earth, and only one of her kunai was left behind.

o0o

Kiba and Akamaru had finished off their ninja quickly, as did Shino but they had no chance of reaching Rei before the ninja dragged her down into the ground with him. Kiba knelt down in the spot that Rei had been dragged into and sniffed the air. Her sent was heavy in this spot. Akamaru began sniffing the spot as well as the surrounding area and began barking loudly when he picked up the faint underground scent of Rei and her captor. Shino began releasing bugs from his finger tips to scout a 20 foot radius around them so the sneak attack would not happen again while they were distracted with finding Rei.

They followed the smell to a large dirt clearing not far from where they had been fighting earlier. When they entered the clearing they noticed three figures standing in front of them, one of them holding an unconscious figure in their arms. _Rei_ was the only thought that crossed both Shino's and Kiba's minds simultaneously. Kiba moved forward, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Slow down, we don't want to be too hasty." Shino said quietly into Kiba's ear.

"But they have Rei, we have to rescue her."

"We will, but in time."

The enemy ninja laughed. "You two cant possibly made a plan that could stop us, you are just genin and we are jounin, what exactly do you expect to do?" They laughed and the one who held Rei placed her on a nearby rock. Kiba growled in a low tone, as did Akamaru. He turned to Shino and said "I can't wait for you to decide on something, I am gonna destroy these guys."

"Kiba, she isn't in real danger-" but he couldn't finish before Kiba was crouching down and preparing for an attack.

"Beat mimicry, fang over fang" he yelled and Akamaru jumped up on his back and in a poof of smoke, looked just like Kiba. Suddenly they jumped into the air and spun so violently that they took the form of a horizontal tornado and took off towards the enemy, swirling around each other.

The enemy looked taken aback for a minute but the head ninja turned to avoid the boy and his dog and he kicked the passing tornado. Kiba flew sideways into a rock. Akamaru stopped the jutsu and ran to his master, turning back to dog form and licking Kiba's face.

Shino stepped up to the plate and raised his hands and bugs came flying out. They flew towards the enemy and wrapped around them like rope. He was about to make a jutsu sign with his hand when a poof of smoke occurred and all three ninjas turned into logs.

_Replacement jutsu, I should have known._ Shino thought as he turned from right to left trying to figure out where the enemy was.

Suddenly he was knocked to the ground from behind, when he looked up one of the three enemy ninja held the awoken Kiba in his arms while he himself was being held. The third, once again, held the limp Rei in his arms.

"Guess you three fail. Kurenai is gonna beat you guys into a pulp." They all laughed. But out of no where the ground began to shake and break apart, the grips on both Kiba and Shino were released as mounds of earth shot up from the ground and covered all three ninja, making it impossible for them to move. They stood, covered from the neck down in a pyramid of stone. Rei's body had flopped out of the third ninja's hands and onto the ground.

Everyone in the clearing looked extremely confused. The lead ninja spoke: "I guess we spoke too soon. This was a great jutsu, which one of you did it?" He asked while smiling at the two boys. They shrugged with confused looks on their faces, even Shino who never showed emotion, looked utterly bewildered. Then a poof of smoke appeared in front of the third ninja and Rei's body was replaced with a log.

"I did." Came Rei's voice as she emerged from the ground. She was beaming, apparently very proud of the fact that she single handedly captured the enemy ninja and saved her team mates. The ninja looked confused but smiled at her as she released them from their confines.

"We will be sure to tell Kurenai that Iruka was right about you. You really are something." The second ninja said before they disappeared, leaving Shino and Kiba in a state of shock. _How had she done all that and neither of them had even had a clue, let alone the ability to take down the three ninja. _

She turned and smiled at Kiba and Shino. Kiba looked the most confused, he had been wrong about her this whole time, so utterly wrong and she hadn't said a thing to defend herself. Had she been waiting for a chance like this to prove herself to them? Well, whatever the case was, she definitely was not the weakest link on the team anymore, she was the strongest and both boys stood in awe at the smiling, beautiful girl that they had so wrongly accused of being weak and helpless. Even Shino was kicking himself for thinking she wasn't as strong as this.

"We should get going if we want to reach the rock face in time." She said but she was stopped by a slender hand on her shoulder.

"No need, all three of you pass." Kurenai said as they all looked at her in confusion, they hadn't even been there for two whole days. She saw the confusion on their faces and decided to explain. "You three worked well together, not anywhere close to how I would like for you two be working together, but close enough to pass. Kiba and Shino, you two fought in the beginning but pulled together to try and save your friend. And Rei, you and Shino were the first to detect the ninja that were following you and you helped to bring Kiba and Shino into working together whether you meant to or not. But you all worked very well and I am proud of you three, especially since this is the first time you have worked together and you have never even practiced before." She smiled. "Let's head back to the village."

They all nodded and followed their sensei back to the village, all the while realizing that it was nice to fight together and they couldn't wait for training. And both Shino and Kiba couldn't help but think about how amazing it had been to be proven so utterly wrong by Rei. They would surely make a great Squad and fight well together from then on.

R&R


End file.
